percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Flaws (Wiki Contest: July 2013)
For the contest, obviously. http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Percy_Jackson_Fanfiction_Wiki_Contest:_July_2013 A Leco (Leo/Nico) oneshot. No romance, I swear! Just boys being best friends... and getting into fights. :) This takes place after The Mark Of Athena. Yeah, Nico is still kinda messed up from Tartarus, and that's why he gets so angry easily. ---- "Leo." Nico tapped on the door to the engine room. "I know you're in there." "Not now, Nico. I'm busy." Nico sighed. "I just want to talk." Leo opened the door. "I'm working on upgrades for the ship." Nico looked up, his anger obvious in his eyes. "So? Can't you still talk to your best friend?" "Sorry, Nico. I can't right now." Leo closed the door quickly. "He's so difficult sometimes," Nico muttered as he carefully made his way to the dining hall. "Hey, Nico!" Hazel called happily. Her smile faded when she saw his face. "What's up?" "It's Leo." Nico studied the walls. "He refused to talk to me." "Again?" Piper gasped. "That's totally unlike Leo! I wonder what's wrong?" "Probably nothing." Nico turned his gaze towards her. "He just ignores me sometimes." "Well that's not like him!" Piper exclaimed. "Something must be up!" "He said he was working on upgrades for the ship." "Well that explains it." Jason replied, shaking his head. "He gets so lost in his work sometimes." "I know, but..." Nico sighed. "He doesn't even want to listen to me." Hazel stood up. "It's okay. You can talk to me." He led her away from the others. "Hazel, no I can't. You're not Leo. Only Leo seems to understand me somehow. Only he knows what I'm going through." Anger flashed in his eyes. "Nico, it's okay! He's just—" "It's not okay!" Nico stormed off to his room. It was the middle of the night. Nico hardly ever slept. He was awake, his face buried in his arms, when there was a knock at his door. "Dude." It was Leo. "You wanted to tell me something?" Nico rolled his eyes. "Oh, so now you're ready to talk?" "Yeah! I was just working!" Leo opened the door a crack. Nico jumped up off his bed. "I forgot what I was going to say, so you can leave." Leo stepped into the room. "But now I do want to talk to you." "I said, 'leave'. Did you not understand me?" Nico took a step closer. "I understood you, I just wan—" Nico shoved him back out the door. He slammed it shut behind him. When he was sure Leo was gone, he sank down onto his knees and began to cry. When they passed each other the next morning, they completely ignored each other. They sat at opposite ends of the table during breakfast. Hazel noticed this and confronted Nico when they were alone on the deck. "Did you and Leo get into a fight?" "No, we're just randomly avoiding each other." Nico shoved her away. "Nico!" Hazel gripped his arm. "You can't do this!" "Can't do what?" Nico moved to shove her away again, but she grabbed his collar. "You can't hold grudges! It's your fatal flaw! You could seriously hurt someone!" Nico calmed. "You're right." "So get a hold of yourself and go apologize to him!" Hazel released him. He studied her. "Nico! Go before this gets even more out of hand!" Hazel pushed him lightly towards the engine room. "Go fix this!" "Leo." Nico knocked on the door. "You in here?" There was no answer. "Leo. Come on, I know you're here." Again, silence. "Leo?" Nico quietly opened the door. The room was dark. He fumbled around for the light switch. "That's better." He flipped the lights on. The room was cluttered, exactly as he had imagined it. Half-finished projects lay in random places on the floor. One particular project stood out. He walked up to the work table in the middle of the room to examine it. It was a music box. He picked it up carefully, admiring the intricate design. "Oh, my gosh..." Nico gasped. His name was carved into the side. "Nico!" Leo burst into the room. "What are you doing here?" "Well, I was looking for you! Why weren't you in here?" "I was looking for you!" Leo laughed. His eyes widened when he saw the music box in Nico's hands. "Leo, this is beautiful," Nico praised him. "Is this what you were working on yesterday?" He nodded, blushing a little. "I've been working on it for the past month." "Wow." Nico set it down gently. "I finished it this morning," Leo said proudly. "You can have it." Nico smiled. "I love it." ---- I think that's good. Follows the contest rules, yes? Category:Nico di Angelo Category:Leo valdez Category:One-shot Category:Hazel Levesque